Get A Clue
by Lady Kea
Summary: ON HIATUS. AU Kagome is a young detective who is given her biggest case yet unraveling the identity of a serial killer. She is fully prepared to solve the crime with her team until the killer strikes again claiming the life of her sister.
1. The Case

**Disclaimer: don't own it. The only thing that's mine is the plot.**

_Authoress' Note: another new fic. i know, i'm digging myself a hole i won't be able to get out of. haha. well enjoy anyway! please review!  
_

**Get a Clue**  
_Case One_

"Higurashi! In my office! Now!"

The raven-haired detective looked up from her paperwork, "Yes chief!" She jumped up from her desk of paperwork and followed the chief into his office. He sat behind his desk and motioned for her to sit. She sat down in front of the desk and watched him sort through the case reports on his desk.

"Um…Chief Kimura?" she asked timidly after five minutes of silence.

The white haired man looked up from his desk. "Hold on Higurashi. I'm looking for something."

"Oh, yes. Sorry" she stuttered out.

Another five minutes later the chief looked up from his desk and handed Kagome a file folder. "This is your assignment. It's a big one so I hope that you're ready for it."

Kagome flipped through the folder and became more and more nervous about the case.

"Serial kidnapper. Most of the victims have turned up dead weeks after disappearing. There are no clear suspects, but he has a very clear pattern. All the victims are female, between twenty one and twenty five years old, black hair and blue eyes. We need to find any bit of evidence that could pin someone with the crime. That's where you come in. you'll be working with a forensic pathologist, a criminal profiler and psychologist, and another detective. I'm going to send you to meet with each of them before you begin your official investigation tomorrow. Here are their cards and office numbers." He handed her three business cards, all with office numbers written on the back of them.

She flipped through the cards, she had never heard of the psychologist or the forensic pathologist…but she did know her partner detective.

"Chief Kimura? I'm partnered with your brother?"

"Half brother. And yes. I couldn't very well assign a case like this to just you. You have the brains it takes to bring a sicko like this down, and Inuyasha has the brawn. You'll just have to learn how to get along with him. I will not reassign him." he said sternly, "Go. I expect you to be here early tomorrow morning with your team to go over the case. Go and meet with them now."

"All right sir. Thank you for entrusting me with a case this big." She said, standing up and leaving the office. She quickly exited the office, closing the door behind her. She returned to her desk with the file she was just given. She looked over the business cards and after putting the file in her briefcase and gathered her things to go meet the members of her new team.

"Okay." She said to herself, "Forensic pathologist, Sango Takai. First floor, Lab Four, office three." She walked to the elevator and rode it from the fifth floor to the first. She hadn't been near the pathology labs for a while so it was difficult to find the room she needed to. After getting lost in lab four, she made her way to office three. She knocked on the door three times before she heard someone answering her.

"Come on in!"

Kagome opened the door and walked into the office. Dr. Sango Takai sat behind her desk typing something on her computer. She looked up from her work and acknowledged she was there before going back to typing.

"Dr. Takai?" she asked uneasily.

"Just Sango is fine. What do you need?" she asked without looking away from her work.

"Hello. I'm Detective Kagome Higurashi. I was just assigned a case by the chief and you are a member of my team. So I wanted to let you know that we will be meeting tomorrow morning in the conference room on the fifth floor at eight am. Is that okay with you?"

"What case is this?" she asked.

"A serial kidnapper and murderer. Were you not sent a copy of the case?"

"No. I haven't. I'll email the chief about it. What time is the meeting?"

"Eight am. Floor five's conference room. So I'll see you there?"

Sango nodded, "Yes, you will."

"It was nice meeting you." She said, even though they never really talked or got to know each other.

"Yeah. Close the door when you leave please" she said coldly.

Kagome turned on her heel and left Sango's office. She walked out of the lab and looked at the next card that belonged to the next member of her team. "Dr. Miroku Kashi. A psychologist and criminal profiler specializing in serial killers. He sounds like a ton of fun" she said to herself sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"All right. The profilers are on the third floor. And he is in office 306. Time to go all the way back upstairs." She walked back to the elevators and rode up two flights to the profiler's suite of the agency. She walked down the hall until she saw the door marked "306" with a faceplate reading "Miroku Kashi, PhD" on it. She knocked on the door, but heard no response. She could see under the door that the light was on in the office so she knocked again; still no answer. "This is stupid" she said to herself with an exasperated sigh. She knocked once more, half-heartedly before turning to walk away from the door. As she began to walk from the door she heard it opening.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

She turned around to see a handsome man standing in the doorway of office 306. "Are you Dr. Kashi?" she asked.

"Yes I am. Come on in." he held the door open for her to come in and she sat down in the only chair in front of his desk. He closed the door and sat down behind his desk. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm Detective Kagome Higurashi. I was assigned a very important case today by the chief and you are a member of my team."

"Oh yes, Chief Kimura sent me an email about the case. When are we meeting?"

"Tomorrow morning at eight am. The conference room on floor five."

"All right" he scribbled down the appointment in his leather bound planner. "Is that all you needed Detective Higurashi?"

"Kagome is fine. And yes, that is all I needed. I'll see you tomorrow morning Dr. Kashi." She said standing and extending her hand to him.

"You can call me Miroku" he said with a smile, shaking her hand. "I look forward to working with you."

Kagome nodded and left the office, closing the door behind her.

"Two down, one to go. And those two were easy compared to this" she said to herself as she got back into the elevator to ride to the fifth floor. She knew that Inuyasha Kimura already knew about the case because his brother was the chief. But never the less, she knew that she needed to tell him about the meeting and she was not looking forward to working with him. She had heard nothing but bad things about Inuyasha. She knew that he was a good detective; otherwise he wouldn't be working at the top detective agency in the country. But she knew that he was stubborn, harsh and hard to work with. "I guess I'll just have to suck it up and deal with it. There must be a reason why the chief paired us together."

She walked past her own office to Inuyasha's, three doors down. She knocked hesitantly on his door and heard him invite her in.

"What do you want?" he asked when he saw that it was her.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're meeting tomorrow morning at eight in the conference room at the end of the hall. Please be there on time." She said shortly before turning on her heel and leaving the office before he could give her a smartass remark.

She closed the door behind her and walked down the hall and back to the elevator one last time and rode down to the ground floor. She walked out of the front doors of the agency and into the parking garage. She found her silver BMW easily and climbed in, starting it and driving away.

She pulled into the driveway of the small home she shared with her sister. Her sister had gone to visit their parents for two weeks and was supposed to have been home at one o'clock that afternoon; but her car wasn't in the highway. _Kikyo…where are you? You couldn't have been delayed for eight hours. _She thought.

As she was walking from her car up the walkway to the front door, her phone began to ring. She dug through her purse and pulled out her phone to find that it wasn't ringing. "It must be the work line" she said to herself and dove back into her purse to find her work cell phone. She took it out of her purse along with her keys. She stuck her house key in the lock as she opened the phone and put it to her ear.

"Higurashi." She answered, pushing the front door open.

"Higurashi? This is Chief Kimura."

Kagome closed the door behind her and threw her briefcase and purse on the couch and put her keys on the table by the door. "Yes chief? What is it?"

"There's been a new development in the case. Another body was found, it follows the pattern that the past murders have, it has to be our man."

"Oh. Well, can it wait until tomorrow morning's meeting at 8 before we start going over the newest murder?" she asked, she had never been on a case this big before, but she had assumed that new information comes in the morning and not to the detectives at their homes.

"Kagome, normally this would be information given in your team's brief tomorrow morning. But there's a reason why I am calling you now."

Kagome was confused, she had been in this business for a while, but she still wasn't able to decipher what the chief was saying. "Okay…what is it?"

"Higurashi. The victim who was found…was your sister."

-------

_Authoress' Note: okay, another new fic, not very smart, but I really hope you all enjoy it. Please review to let me know that this is worth writing!_


	2. The Scene

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_Authoress' Note: I should be doing homework right now but instead I'm going to attempt to resurrect this fic. _

**Get a Clue**  
_Chapter Two_

Kagome took a deep breath, trying to register what had just been told to her. "What?" she asked meekly, hoping she had misheard him.

"Your sister is our man's most recent victim. I want to take you off of this case."

Kagome shook her head, even though she knew that the chief couldn't see her. She was crying, but they were tears of rage and anger – not of sorrow, those would come later. Her hand tightened around the phone as she stood as a statue in her doorway.

"No." she said with all the confidence she could muster.

"What was that Higurashi?"

"No chief. I don't want to be taken off of the case. I need to be on it now. This is my family chief. I need to be there."

"Are you sure Higurashi? Once you start the investigation I'm not taking you off. You're on for good if you choose to stay on now."

"I'm sure chief. I want to go to the scene. Give me the directions." She said, stepping out of the doorway and pulling the door closed and locking it. She walked down the front three steps towards her car.

"No Higurashi. It can wait until tomorrow morning."

"Chief, if this was any other detective you would be sending them to the scene. Send me the directions and have your brother meet me there."

"All right Higurashi. I'll be sending them in a text when you hang up. Be there in fifteen minutes."

"I'll be there."

Chief Kimura hung up and typed the directions and sent them to both Kagome and Inuyasha. He put his phone on the desk and took a deep breath. "She's not being smart about this" he said softly, "She won't be able to handle it."

"Who won't be able to handle what?" his wife asked, walking into his office with two mugs of tea.

"Don't worry about this Rin. It's work." He said, taking the mug from him.

She sat down on the other side of his desk and looked at her husband. She knew that he was upset, despite the fact that his face as usual held no discerning emotion. she knew that he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him because he had told her when they were married that nothing that happens at work would be brought him with him; and usually that made Rin happy. She didn't want him bringing murders and kidnaps home with him; she wanted him to be happy at home, or as happy as Sesshoumaru could be. She reached across the desk and took his hand in her own; she squeezed it and smiled at him.

"You're upset, tell me what's happened. We're in the office; I think its okay to talk about work here."

Sesshoumaru put his mug on the desk and leaned forward towards his wife. "There's a huge case that we are working on. Some sicko is kidnapping young women and killing them. I assigned a newer detective to the case today as her first big case and I put Inuyasha on it to balance her out."

"Is that what is making you upset? A new detective?" Rin asked, not understanding what Sesshoumaru was leading up to.

"No. that's not it. The killer struck again, another body was found. It was her sister."

Rin's face fell; she should've known that in order for Sesshoumaru to take it home with him. "So what did you do?"

"I tried to take her off the case…she wouldn't. She's on her way to the scene now with Inuyasha."

"She's strong then. Let her do it, I think if she's able to go to the scene and see what has happened for herself then she can handle it."

"You don't even know her, how can you be so sure?"

Rin smiled at him, "Because I know _you_. I know that you wouldn't put someone on this case unless you were positive that they could handle it no matter what. Now let's leave work behind and get into bed, okay?"

Sesshoumaru smiled at his wife, _that's why I married her. She always knows what to say_. He thought as he stood up from behind his desk and walked out of the office hand in hand with Rin.

* * *

Kagome turned on her car as her phone beeped. She opened it and looked at the directions to the crime scene. She knew the place and didn't need directions. She gripped the wheel tightly and breathed deeply as she sped towards the crime…and her sister.

Her phone began to ring and she flipped it open without looking at the called ID.

"Higurashi" she answered.

"Why the hell are you going to the scene?! Why are you still on the case!?"

"Inuyasha, shut up. I'm still on the case because it was assigned to me. I'll see you there." She said firmly and hung her phone up. _I should have known that he would do that. He thinks I can't handle this…I can. I can do this. I am stronger than whoever this psycho is._

She reached the scene of crime and parked her car in the mass of police cars and ambulances. She ducked under the police tape, flashing her badge to the officers stationed around the taped off area.

She walked through the mass of people taking pictures of the body, her sister's body and finally approached the body. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed and then opened them slowly.

She took a step back when she realized what she was looking at. Her beautiful sister, her rock of strength and her best friend was lying in a ditch, dead. Her legs and arms were bound with duct tape, and she had duct tape over her eyes and mouth as well. Her white dress was covered in blood, most of it centering around the multiple stab wounds to her heart. Kagome took a step back, inadvertently backing into Inuyasha, who had been standing behind her the entire time.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Just to…take some notes." She stuttered.

"If you can't handle this, drop the case. Otherwise, turn around and look at the body."

"It's not just a body Detective Kimura, it's my sister."

"Not anymore Higurashi. Now it's the victim's body. If you can take the fact it's your sister out of the mix then it will be easier to handle. Now turn around and look."

Kagome nodded and turned around with Inuyasha's hand still on her shoulder, feeling suddenly stronger she opened her eyes and looked at the victim again. This time rather than seeing her sister lying there, she began to notice things as a detective rather than a sister. She noticed signs of struggle and how many time stabbing had occurred and where the killer's first attacks were made. She noticed the leaves that had once covered her body, signs of the killer not being too careful about hiding his victim.

She mentally took these notes down and looked at Inuyasha, who she could tell was doing the same thing. She looked up at him; her eyes asking to leave and he nodded and turned from the body, Kagome following him back to their cars.

"Eight o'clock tomorrow morning? Fifth floor conference room?" he asked.

"Yes" she said meekly, all of her bravery drained from her.

"Good night Higurashi." He said, climbing into his black Lexus.

Kagome nodded and got into her car, closing the door and putting on her seatbelt. She turned on the car and gripped the wheel. She exhaled once before her emotions took over. She turned the car off and laid her head on the steering wheel, her hands still holding tight as she let her emotions take over. She stayed like that all night, crying for her sister and hoping to let the tears leaving make room for the bravery she thought she had possessed.

* * *

_Authoress' note: good times, back to homework now. Please review!_


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot.**

_Authoress' Note: I've been on a roll with my writing lately, which makes me happy. Now that I finished two stories, I have a little more time to devote to the ones I have left before getting some sequels together. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!_

**Get a Clue**  
_Chapter Three_

Kagome rushed into the fifth floor conference room as the clock struck eight. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were already seated around the table, waiting for her to come. She put her folders on the table and took her place at the head of the table.

"Sorry, I was running a little late this morning. But let's get started." She said hurriedly. She took some pictures out of the folder and passed them around the table. "Victim is a 27 year old Caucasian female. She was found in a secluded section of the large city park on West Street. Body was somewhat covered with leaves when found, although it was obvious that the killer wanted us to find her. Body was bound with duct tape and the cause of death was multiple stab wounds to the chest and neck. Any questions?" she asked as the other three passed the pictures around the table.

"Approximately how long was the victim dead before the body was discovered?" Sango asked, passing her picture back to Kagome, who promptly put it back in the folder without more than a second glance at it.

"It has been estimated that the body was found three hours after being placed in the park. As for the time between death and placement in the park, we have estimated less than an hour."

Sango took a few notes as she looked down at the picture that Miroku had handed her. She scrawled notes all over her page as she closely examined the pictures. Miroku took very few notes as the pictures went around and Kagome introduced the case, while Inuyasha wrote nothing down.

"Kagome, this follows the killers exact victim patterns, doesn't it?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded, "Besides the fact that this is the oldest victim he has claimed, yes. Everything else adds up, the hair and eye color, the placement of the body and the method in which the victim was killed are all congruent. This is how we know for sure that it is the same killer, and if he follows his pattern perfectly, then we only have about a month until he claims another victim. So we have to move and move quickly."

"What makes you think we can finish this case in a month? It's been open for almost a year now. I think you're getting ahead of yourself, detective." Inuyasha said coldly.

"Detective Kimura, I don't appreciate your attitude. We need to be optimistic about this case or else it will never be solved. I'm confident in this team and what we can accomplish; I suggest you be confident as well."

"Optimistic? If you haven't noticed by now Higurashi, this isn't a field of work where we get the pleasure of being optimistic."

"Detective Kimura. I would appreciate it if for the remainder of this meeting you would not give any input unless it is helpful to the case. Thank you." Kagome said, proud of herself for taking charge over Inuyasha, something that only Chief Kimura does.

"Feh."

"Anyway" Kagome said, diverting her attention from Inuyasha to the other two members of her team who were still interested in the case. "Are there any other questions on the case: Sango? Miroku?"

Sango scanned her notes quickly, looking for any possible thing she had missed throughout the meeting. "No questions Detective. We will be going back to the scene today right?"

Kagome nodded, "Today will be the last time we can examine the scene before the body is taken to the hospital for the autopsy. So I propose that we leave now to go to the scene and then break for lunch as the body is taken to the hospital. The autopsy will take place tonight at 8 and expect you all to be there, with the exception of Miroku – I want you to begin profiling on this sicko. We need to find out everything we can about him." she looked back to all her team, "Is that clear?"

"Yes" they all answered in unison. Kagome took out a piece of paper and wrote the address of the scene onto two pieces and gave them to Sango and Miroku, knowing that Inuyasha had already been to the scene.

Sango gathered her things and left the room first, followed by Miroku. Inuyasha sat in his seat and stared at Kagome.

"What do you want Detective Kimura?" she asked, not wanting to deal with his attitude.

"I want you to get real." He said simply.

"Get real? Detective Kimura, there is nothing unreal about how I'm acting; I don't understand where this is coming from."

He stood up and began walking towards her, "Do you honestly think that we can figure this out in a month? Just because it was your sister you have this drive to catch this guy, and I'm not saying I don't want him behind bars as much as you do; but because this is so close to home for you, you aren't seeing things clearly."

"Detective Kimura, from this time on, unless it pertains to the case, I would like you to keep all of your comments to yourself. How you feel about the way I'm acting is something I could care less about. Now let's go, Sango and Miroku will be waiting for us at the scene."

"Feh. Silly girl." He said coldly before walking out of the room without as much as a backward glance at Kagome.

"I can't believe him. What a jerk." She said to herself before sticking everything into her briefcase and walking out to her car. She got into the car and started it up. She placed her briefcase on the passenger's seat and took a deep breath.

She placed her hands on the wheel and took another deep breath. She wasn't ready to go back to the scene, let alone watch her sister's autopsy that night. She sat in the parking lot; mentally preparing herself for what she knew was coming. She put the can in drive and slowly made her way towards the scene, where she knew for a fact that the other three members of her team were waiting for her.

She pulled up alongside Sango's car when she reached the park and made her way from the parking lot to the scene across the street where they were waiting.

"Are we going to be waiting for you for the entirety of this case?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

"My car wouldn't start, sorry. It won't happen again." She apologized, "But let's get back to the case."

They walked over to the scene and as Kagome ducked under the police tape with the rest of her team and walked towards her sister's body, she lost control of herself and fainted. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha looked over to see her crumple to the ground.

* * *

_Authoress' Note: sorry to leave you with a sort of cliffhanger, but I wanted to…so there! Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
